NUESTRO RITO
by TherionLord
Summary: Debido a un invento fallido de lala rito y las chicas acaban en el futuro de hace 20 años. Allí conocen a sus yos del futuro y se confirma el éxito del plan harem... Pero no todos son risas ya que aprovechando la condición de humano de rito muchos aliens quieren derrocar a los devilukianos... Pero no se esperan que ninguna de las chicas esta dispuesta a dejar que dañen a SU rito...
1. 20 años en el futuro

Muy buenas gente! Tal como dije este sera un one shot de to love ru que "nació" gracias a los últimos capítulos de mi otro fic "Rito es de todas"(al que os invito os paseis y del que el ultimo capítulo esta casi listo) Para entenderlo mejor os recomiendo leer por lo menos el cap.5 de este fic nombrado antes ya que ahi presento a los hijos de todas y es básicamente para que no os perdáis aquí ya que no explicaré sobre ellos aunque los ponga. El fic lleva una canción (songfic) que personalmente adoro y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que la he escuchado jajaja… Se trata del opening de la serie "Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou" (la cual también os recomiendo que la veáis si no lo habéis hecho si queréis divertiros un buen rato) "Saikosoku Fall in Love".

Al principio pensaba sacar a los hijos pero creo que tanto la canción en si como la letra de la misma pega mucho mejor con otras… Ahí lo dejo jajaja.

PD:He puesto algún "power up" a haruna y y yui ya que son humanas para que estén a la par con las demás.

Cooooomenzamos:

PD:Primero va la letra y luego lo que narra.

 _ **Rito: El rey "intocable"**_

-"Al fin te he encontrado rey de deviluke…-" decía un tipo mientras sujetaba a un par de bestias galácticas por medio de una cadena -"esta vez no escaparas escoria humana! -"

Mientras tanto en el otro lado un grupo de chicos y chicas veían preocupados la escena…. Esto no iba a ser facil…

Uno de ellos estaba azul del miedo… -"Ppppp por que me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?...-" decía rito temblando como una hoja

-"Rito san… Creo que no lo ha dicho por ti…-" decia momo mientras le trataba de tranquilizar

-"No entiendo por que hay tantos alienígenas que quieren desafiar a papá…. Si siempre terminan barriendo el suelo….que son tontos? -"decía layla

-"El ansia de poder lleva a la estupidez….-"decía eve a modo de respuesta

-"mmmm…. Equios…-" esto sera difícil…-" dijo yami frunciendo el ceño

-"Vamos yami oneechan seguro que no son para tanto…-" dijo a su lado mea lista para atacar

-"No te confíes mea…. Pueden parecer bestias sin cerebro pero son bastante temidos en el universo… -"

-"y...y entonces… Que hacemos? -"pregunto haruna algo asustada

-"Por que las cosas son siempre tan difíciles? -"dijo un hombre igual a rito pero más mayor (unos 20 años más) mientras se levantaba -"escucha amigo no hay forma de resolver esto de forma pacifica? No tengo ganas de combatir contra otras razas y quiero mantener la paz que mis suegros consiguieron…-"

-"Cierra el pico maldito humano...ahora que gid lucione ya esta retirado es nuestra oportunidad para derrotar a los tan temidos devilukianos y hacernos con el control de la galaxia -"

-"Eso nunca! -"se oyó una voz por encima de todos…

Mientras todos miraban de donde venia esa voz rito miraba arriba del tejado -"creia que ya no ibas a venir…-" dijo a una mujer de pelo rosa largo que aterrizaba en el suelo

-"Gomen rito pero nos perdimos al venir aquí...con la onda temporal peke no captaba bien tu posición…-" decía esta con una mano tras la cabeza….

-"Así que un levantamiento interno…. Perfecto me estaba empezando a aburrir de no tener acción…-" dijo una mujer rubia detrás de la de pelo rosa…

-"Solo intenta no ser muy duro con el vale? -"le dijo rito sonriendo

-"...va vale….-" dijo esta con un pequeño sonrojo

-"Ara ara aun te sonrojas cuando te habla jejeje…-" dijo otra pelirrosa pero con el pelo corto

-"...-" la rubia no contesto

-"Siento interrumpir la conversación….pero quienes son ellas? Y por que las esperabas? -"dijo el otro rito mas calmado

-"Bueno creo que ahora vais a ver otro apodo que me suelen decir...además de "el rey pacifico" o simplemente llamarme humano también se me conoce como "el rey intocable"...

-"lo que significa que va a empezar la función no? -" dijo aska sentándose en el suelo como si fuera a ver una película

-"Como reina de deviluke no permitiré que destruyas la paz que mantuvieron mis padres….ni te dejare que hagas daño a mi esposo! -"retomo la palabra la pelirrosa que había aparecido antes

-"ESPOSO?! -"gritaron todos a la vez -"pero eso significa que esa mujer es...es…. LALA?!-" dijo rito sin creerselo

-"Tan cambiada esta? -"dijo el otro rito

-"oiya…. Pues me veo muy guapa en el futuro -" dijo la nombrada sonriendo

-"Pero aun así….no entiendo lo de "intocable" siguió diciendo rito

-"Eso es por que lala nee san no es la única que va a pelear verdad papa? -"dijo Ai sonriendo con orgullo

-"Bueno…. No creo que tu madre se quede de brazos cruzados mientras ocurre esto….-" dijo rito sonriendo mientras le caía una gota estilo anime…

Justo ahí las demás chicas y rito se dieron cuenta que la lala del futuro no estaba sola…. Había 9 chicas mas mas o menos de la misma edad y con la misma cara de pocos amigos….

-"oh…..-" dijo momo siendo la única capaz de articular palabra…. -"vaya que fallo mira que no reconocerme…-" decia riendo

-"Tks no me importa quien sea mi enemigo esta es mi oportunidad de triunfar! -"grito el alíen soltando las cadenas y lanzando a las dos bestias contra todos

-"Yosh…. Chicas a por ellos! -" grito lala mientras las 10 chicas también avanzaban

Los dos ritos y las chicas del pasado observaban la escena entre sorprendidos y confundidos

 _ **Y si…..me ha vuelto a pasar….. Siempre digo que solo va a ser un capitulo y al final siempre son mas….. Pero bueno el próximo sera el ultimo con la canción ya**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	2. El ataque de las esposas

Y aquí esta del tirón el segundo capítulo del nada más que decir (ya lo dije todo en el anterior…) empiezo:

PD:La batalla seguramente resulte como las de la serie no esperéis mucho tampoco vale? Es comedia reír y disfrutar XD.

PD:Primero va la letra y luego lo que narra.

 _ **No tocaras a mi rito!**_

 _Monsutaa monsutaa  
Mon mon mon mon monsutaa  
monsutaa monsutaa mon mon mon mon monsutaazu raifu_

A medida que avanzaban las chicas se fueron separando hasta quedar solo cinco frente a la primera bestia

 _Hitotsu, hitome bakkari ki ni shitenaide  
daitan ni, katsu shinchou ni taagetto o kimeru_

Volando con sus alas y empuñando la espada que tenia lala asesto un tajo a la bestia que se tambaleo unos pasos atrás

 _futatsu, aisatsu wa hodohodo ni  
kokoro no junbi ga sundara, iza jinjou ni!_

Aprovechando el haberle ganado la espalda haruna aprovecho para propinarle otro golpe por detrás y lanzarla al aire

 _mitsu, mitsuketa suki wa sokuza ni neraisadame  
utsubeshi utsubeshi utsubeshi utsubeshi!_

Volando mientras esquivaba uno de los zarpazos yami empezó a "disparar" puñetazos con su pelo convertido _**(muy al estilo gatlin gun de luffy)**_ para terminar devolviendo a la bestia al suelo con un doble corte de sus manos convertidas en cuchillas gracias a su habilidad trans.

 _yotsu, enryo wa hitsuyou nai sa  
ato wa kakujitsu ni haato o shitomeru dake de_

Para terminar el "combo" yui propino un ultimo golpe al abdomen de la bestia lanzándola contra uno de los muros.

Sin embargo esta parecia no haber sufrido daño ya que se levanto como si nada y lanzo un rugido que indicaba que seguía listo

 _Ai dattara, hon no chotto de ii  
soreyori naniyori, yokubou no omomuku mama,  
saa..._

-"Parece que no ha tenido suficiente….-" dijo momo situándose frente a ella… -"no me importa quien sea no dejare que nadie toque un pelo a mi rito! -" grito con una cara que costaba creer que esa misma chica fuera la adorable ahora tercera reina de deviluke… Acto seguido arrojó unas semillas al suelo y tras pulsar un botón en su D dial la tierra tembló y salió una especie de dinosaurio compuesto de plantas…

-"Bien bestia inmunda…. Segundo asalto! -"grito yui lanzándose las cuatro de nuevo a por el…

 _Nee daarin  
kimi ga iru kara saikyou janai?  
kanjiaeru nara saikou janai?  
hoka ni nanimo nakutatte  
daijoubu desu All OK!_

A pesar de que fuera el enemigo no se podía evitar sentir algo de lastima por la bestia ya que apenas se veía por donde le venían los ataques…

 _Mohaya kore wa magire mo nai  
uchuu de ichiban no LOVE nanjanai?  
kotae machikirenainda yo, mou  
Saikousoku Fall in Love!_

Con un gran estruendo la primera de las bestias cayo al suelo…

La segunda apenas dio tiempo para reaccionar pero fue lo suficiente para que las chicas fueran "relevadas" por otras cuatro:

 _Itsutsu, kougeki wa saidai no bougyo  
yasumu hima mo naku soku  
utsubeshi utsubeshi utsubeshi utsubeshi!_

-"Eh cerebro de guisante! Estoy aquí! -" dijo una pelirroja mientras se lanzaba a por ella con sus dos coletas convertidas en cuchillas giratorias

 _muttsu, shunkan de tsutaeteikunda  
daiji nanowa me to me o awaseru koto de_

Retrocediendo hacia atrás por el placaje otra chica peliverde se situaba enfrente de la segunda bestia mientras atraía su atención

 _Aishitemo aishiattetemo_

 _tarinai motto honnou sarakedashite  
ikou..._

Mientras perseguía a run nana aprovecho para asestarle un golpe en la cara y hacer que cayera para atrás. Cuando la bestia se levanto de nuevo fue envuelta en pilares de fuego creados por kyoko

-"Je nos toca! -" dijo nana lanzándose al frente

 _Nee daarin_

 _kimi ga iru kara saikyou janai?  
kanjiaeru nara saikou janai?  
hoka ni nanimo nakutatte  
kimi to nara All OK!_

Tanto nana y mea como run y kyoko atacaban y esquivaban en perfecta sincronía como si la pelea estuviera ensayada de antes…

Y así la segunda bestia cayo igual que la primera

 _Umareta basho wa mondai janai  
kono isshun koso ga LOVE nanjanai?  
haato mada tomenaide yo sou Saikousoku_

-"... Creo que ahora entiendo lo de "intocable"... -"dijo mikan con la boca abierta y siendo la única capaz de pronunciar palabra…..

-"Jeje pero esto aun no ha acabado…. Solo ha sido el calentamiento -"dijo haru sonriendo

-"Aun falta el número final -"terminaba la frase rika

 _Ah tatoeba sekai ga tomattemo  
mune no takanari wa tomaranai_

El alíen estaba que se le caía la mandíbula al suelo….. Como era posible que dos de las bestias mas poderosas del universo fueran derrotadas con tanta facilidad? No importa ya habría otra oportunidad ahora lo importante era llegar a su nave y…

-"Ibas a algún sitio? -"pregunto momo poniéndose delante suya…

-" Iiiikkkk…. -" grito este echándose para atrás

-" Tranquilo no vas a morir…. -" Tienes suerte de que rito sea un blando….-" dijo yami

-"Vamos yami no seas así… Rito san no es blando es amable incluso con sus enemigos.. Pero eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos un poco no?...-" dijo riendo junto a yami

Ahora mismo el alíen habría dado lo que fuera por que esto fuera una pesadilla y despertara en ese momento…..

-"Perdona que te pregunte pero es que antes no lo he oído bien….que decías que ibas a hacer a rito san?...-"

... Desgraciadamente estaba despierto…...

 _zenkai de ikou!_

Yami y Mea

 _zenkai de ikou!_

Nana y Momo

 _zenkai de ikou!_

Run y Kyoko

 _zenkai de ikou!_

Yui y Mikan

 _zenkai de ikou!_

Lala y Haruna

 _**Nee Rito/Rito san/ Rito kun/Yukki kun/Sempai **_

 _ **(Ya se que esto no es parte de la canción pero al igual que en la serie de Monster Musume cada chica llama al protagonista de una forma me apetecía poner lo mismo aquí... Así que leerlo como si cada una lo llamara a su modo XD)**_

 _ **(No creo que haga falta decir quien le llama de cada forma no? ;-)**_

 _ **(Como no queria poner el como el llama yami (ya que están casados tiene que haber algo mas de confianza no?) elegir una de las formas y ya).**_

 _kimi ga iru kara saikyou janai?  
zutto issho nara saikou janai?  
kono saki nani ga attatte  
kimi to nara All OK!_

Mientras unas ramas en forma de puños le lanzaban por los aires al volver a caer le esperaban animales de toda la galaxia para jugar con el de pelota

 _Mohaya kore wa magire mo nai  
uchuu de ichiban no LOVE nanjanai?  
kotae machikirenainda yo, mou  
saikousoku Fall in Love!_

Al intentar sacar algún arma para defenderse vio que no se podía mover…. Y la razón era los ultrasonidos que producían las ondas musicales de la canción de run y kyoko

Seguidamente volvió a ser catapultado por los aires esta vez por yami y mea que habían desplegado todo su arsenal de armas de trans

 _(Monsutaa monsutaa m_ _on mon mon mon monsutaa_

 _monsutaa monsutaa mon mon mon mon monsutaa)_

 _Umareta basho wa mondai janai  
kono isshun koso ga LOVE nanjanai?_

 _haato mada tomenaide yo, sou  
Saikousoku Fall in Love!_

Tras el "remate" final de lala haruna yui y mikan el tío parecía de todo menos una persona…. (Técnicamente es un alíen pero se me entiende no? XD)

El único capaz de articular palabra era el rito del futuro

-"Bueno y que os han perecido vuestras versiones del futuro? -" dijo tan tranquilo

Todos estaban sin creerlo todavía…. Seguramente este día no lo olvidarían fácilmente…. Aunque bueno se había terminado convirtiendo en su día a día no? -"pensó rito

 _ **Y terminó. Gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo en leerlo y esperó veros en otros fics:-)**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
